A typical offshore well installation comprises a single conductor in a single well. If necessary, several wells may be located side by side in a template. Multiple wells may also be drilled within a single conductor pipe. One example of such an installation utilized a conductor with a diameter the size of a leg of a drilling platform and contained up to 12 wells. That installation utilized a guide member lowered on a riser into the conductor. The guide member had slots for each well along its periphery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,199 shows two wells in a conductor with a guide member at the lower end of the conductor, but an improved guide means is desirable.